Mulberries
by Seal Pup
Summary: Galinda and Elphaba decide to go for a walk. Random, rather random...like me.


**A/N: Yep, it's summer and I'm bored while waiting for the time when I can return to my school. Got this idea when I realized that the mulberries in my backyard were ripe. If any of you have berries or other fruit near where you live you know what it's like. Well, enjoy.**

"Oh, Elphie!" came a high pitched voice.

Elphaba looked up from her book to find two bright blue eyes peering right at her. She almost jumped in the unexpected visit. "May I help you with something?" she asked.

The blue-eyed roommate laughed: "The sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and the flowers are blooming. It's warm and beautiful outside."

The other returned to her book. "Thank-you for the weather report, Galinda. While you're at it, do you suppose you could also tell me the weather forecast for the rest of the week? I hear it's rain tomorrow, do you concur?"

"Elphie!" Galinda pined.

Elphaba smirked and put her book down. "Okay, what?"

Galinda grabbed her friend's hand and tried to pull her off the bed: "Come on a walk with me. You've been cooped up in here all day. And, frankly, I don't think it's healthy."

"At least I'm not a sickly pale."

"Very funny, Elphaba Thropp" the other scolded. She continued pulling: "Come on!

Elphaba smiled and let out a sigh: "Okay."

A wide grin crossed Galinda's face. Sweet victory!

"Where are we going?" the green roommate asked as she tied her shoes.

"I'm not too sure. There's a hiking trail near the cafeteria that I always see but never been down."

"An adventure of discovery, huh?"

The other nodded: "Guess so."

It wasn't long before they found the beginning of the trail. It was a little dirt path leading through the forest surrounding the grounds. Apparently, it not been used or attended to for some time; it was overgrown with brush. The two cautiously set foot onto their grand adventure, not knowing what they would encounter.

"Oh, Elphie!" squealed Galinda, "Up there!" She pointed to a branch on a nearby tree. On one limb was a small nest.

Elphaba smiled when the sound of chirping hit her ears. "Chicks."

Galinda made a sprint to the trunk. "Lets go see them!" She was about to climb but Elphaba stopped her.

"We better not disturb them" she said.

"Not if we're careful" replied the other, "Come on, don't you want to see them?"

A sigh escaped Elphaba's lips. Galinda was right, she did have some curiosity as to the chicks. She got on the opposite side of the trunk. "Race you there!" she laughed, beginning her climb.

Galinda panted as she reached the branch. She looked up to see Elphaba already sitting on it waiting for her. "No fair," she gasped, "you climb trees for a hobby."

The other laughed: "Only when I want to get away."

"Well" replied the other, "you do it often enough for it to be a hobby."

Elphaba chuckled and offered a hand to help her friend onto the limb. Together, they approached the nest. Inside were three robin chicks, happily resting together.

"Aren't they cute?" smiled Galinda.

The other only nodded. Soon, the mother returned to her nest. In her mouth, she carried three worms for the chicks to feast upon. The girls watched as the chicks ate, gobbling down the slimy wigglers. It made Galinda feel a little sick to her stomach, causing Elphaba to laugh. They stayed with the family for a while before continuing their walk.

The moved on in their journey of sights and sounds. Soon, something caught Elphaba's eye. "Galinda," she smiled as she approached a large bush, "mulberries!"

Galinda was confused. "Elphie, I know mulberries are good but you can get those at the market. Why make such a big fuss about them on the bush?"

Elphaba laughed as she took a mouth full of berries: "Because mulberries taste sweetest straight off the tree!" She took a handfull and offered them to Galinda. "You really should have some."

The other took a step back. "I really shouldn't" she said, "They haven't been washed."

The green girl popped more into her mouth in a cackle. "I take it that you're the kind of person who is adventurous, huh?"

"Maybe" was the reply, "Are you adventurous?"

She replied with a shrug. "When you have a relationship with your father like I do, all you can do is read books or explore. As you can see, I did a lot of both."

Galinda smiled: "Well, for the sake of trying something new" She took the berries from Elphaba's hand and ate them.

Elphaba chuckled as the juice trickled down the side of the blond's mouth. She handed her her handkerchief. "Here, wipe your mouth."

"Huh?" she licked the side of her mouth. Upon realizing what her friend meant, she accepted the offer. She smiled: "You're right, they are sweet!"

"And very juicy!"

Galinda joined Elphaba next to the bush.

"Careful," warned Elphaba as Galinda reached out to pick a few berries, "grab them at the stems or you'll get juice all over yourself. Also, the most ripe will just fall right off if you shake the branch. And go for the darker ones: the darker they are, the riper they are."

Her friend nodded as she grabbed a few berries. "They taste even better when you pick them yourself!"

Elphaba grabbed a few as the two of them gouged on the fruit each laughing at the other as their mouths became purple.

Galinda looked over the bush. "Have we eaten them all?"

Elphaba joined in the search. "All the ripe ones, yes."

Galinda thought she would pout. "Too bad, they were good."

The green girl smiled: "There should be some more in a few days; we can come back then."

"And you won't cause such a fuss next time?" asked the blond.

"No," chuckled the other, "I won't make a fuss."

"Okay" hugged Galinda.

Elphaba looked to the sky. It had begun to get dark. "We better hurry back. Dinner should be starting soon and I don't want to miss it!"

Galinda looked up at her roommate. "You're still hungry? After eating all those berries?"

"Nah," the other brushed it off, "this was just the appetizer. Besides, I missed lunch."

The blond chuckled: "You didn't miss much, it was rather nasty."

"Yay for weekend food!" chimed Elphaba as they made their way back to campus.

After dinner, the two returned to their room with unhappy stomaches. While Elphaba searched their room for hidden snacks, Galinda laid on her bed and contemplated the day. "Elphie," she said as her stomach gave out a low growl.

"Hm?" replied the other looking up from a storage bin.

"Next time, let's bring something to bring the mulberries back in!"


End file.
